Una Noche De Placer
by 123456c
Summary: Jeje, no tengo summary para esto, es corto, pero igual algo fuerte, espero que mis amigas lo disfruten
1. Anuncio, Lista De Parejas E Información

**¡FIN DE SEMANA!, Al fin tengo más tiempo de escribir y actualizar, como no tengo ideas para mis demas fics, actualizare este perdón si les molesta. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo ._.**

* * *

><p>En fin ya deben saber que estoy corta de ideas pero me siento muy pervertida.<p>

Así que decidi hacer un pequeño tributo a esa Gatita Comandante de Akyra Stahl.

Un tributo a "Hentai".

Jajaja, y cada capitulo, habra un lemon, sip un lemon en cada cap.

Y así decidi hacerlo este es el orden:

Akyra y Raiden

Twist y Karina

Eli y Trixie

Carol y Mario

Milet y Ben

Elsa y Pablo

Dany y Jack

Así sucesivamente, espero que ee traumatizen esta bellizima idea xD

Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.

Un abrazo de mi babosa Zipper, Celestial y nos vemos luego.

Su muy buena, pervertida y malvada amiga.

-LaUltimaYenapa...

PD: A todas las que estan en la lista... ¡DISFRUTENLO! XD


	2. Akyra Y Raiden

**Bueno, me siento muy pervertida hoy, así que les dire que habra ¡Otro lemon!, espero que Akyra lo disfrute. ¡POR QUE SERA LEMON!, ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3... Lo leen hajo su responsabilidad por que es un LEMON. Que tengan un lindo día ;3. ¡LEMON! XD**

* * *

><p>Él se había lucido, y mucho, ir al cine a ver una pelicula romantica, ir a comer a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes, ver uno de los atardeceres más hermosos de su vida, y en su lugar favorito, en definitiva era muy afortunada, él la protegía, la amaba, y la mimaba, se sentía como una princesa, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, era mucho mejor que eso, ¡se sentía como una reina!.<p>

Luego de que Raiden pusiera seguro a la habitación volvio con Akyra, su amada, y empezo a besar esos carnosos y azulados labios que tanto le enloquecian. (Me refiero a labios pintados de azul).

Cuando noto un ligero temblor en ellos y en sus mejillas.

- ¿Tienes miedo?. Pregunto el pelinegro mirandola con dulzura.

- No... Respondio ella con voz temblorosa, el moreno-claro entendio que si lo tenía, era obvio aun era virgen al igual que él.

- Tranquila... Estoy aqui... No te asustes... Todo estara bien... Soy Raiden... Tu Raiden... El que te quiere... El que te ama, princesa. Dijo Raiden para besar sus labios, ella correspondio al beso, pero subio de nivel cuando sintio que Raiden le mordia el labio inferior.

Ella entre-abrio su boca, dejando que sus lenguas dieran un ardiente, sensual y erotico vals entre ellas, se separaron por el oxigeno, él comenzo a besar el cuello de la Stahl, pero esos besos pronto se convirtieron en suaves mordiscos.

- Raiden... Gimio timidamente la castaña-miel, eso fue musica para los oidos del mercader.

Ella metio su mano en la chamarra del jovén, y en la camisa negra que traía abajo, y sintio su musculoso pecho, ya no lo aguantaba, así que jalo la corredera de la chamarra para abajo dejando ver una camisa de ejercicios negra, sin mangas, que dejaba ver parte de sus pectorales, se separaron un poco para que Akyra le quitara la camisa, "Vaya que estaba en forma" penso la ojivioleta, al ver los musculos del pelinegro, comenzo a acariciarlo y juguetear con el abdomen del moreno-claro, provocando un gemido similar a un gruñido, un sonido muy dulce para los oidos de la lanzadora y mercader.

Raiden empezo a mordisquear el cuello de la chica, de ahí le quito esa chaqueta negra, y esa blusa de escote azul, dejando ver, sus voluptosas y bellas curvas, las cuales el comenzo a acariciar, dejando un ardiente camino tras si, provocando un gemido de la castaña-miel, lo unico que hizo ese gemido, fue aumentar su exitación, le quito el sujetador azul que traía, el pelinegro casi se queda sin mandibula al ver pechos tan grandes, y tan perfectos, tan bien formados, nunca se la imagino del fisico, pues se enamoro de ella, no de su cuerpo.

Comenzo a mordisquearlos.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio la Stahl al sentir como succionaba sus pezones, metio su mano a traves del pantalón del joven y a traves de sus boxers y con una sonrisa traviesa, formo un pequeño puño en su miembro y comenzo a moverlo de arriba a abajo, con fricción y lentitud, lo que detuvo completamente a Raiden y lo que lo hizo gemir.

- Traviesa... Comento el pelinegro de forma sensual, pero el no quería ser el sumiso así que le bajo su falda, y sus bragas y comenzo a lamer su clitoris.

- ¡Rai... Den!. Gimio la ojivioleta sin poder evitarlo, estaba completamente desnuda ante el. - ¡Ah!.

Pero ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que le bajo el pantalón y sus boxers, y vio lo bien dotado que estaba, acerco su boca gustosa, y lo introdujo en esta, y comenzo a chuparlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo, tambien movío su cabeza de arriba a abajo para aumentar el deseo.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio Raiden al sentir tales cosas, Akyra hacía movimientos sensuales con su cuerpo, mientras tambien lo hacia con su boca, sobre su miembro, la exitación era tanta, que no pudo evitar que de la punta de su pene, salía un liquido calido y ligeramente baboso, el fluido presemial, lo que tomo a Akyra de golpe, pero era delicioso para ella, lo tomaba, no se detenía, de su vagina salía ese liquido tambien, pero ya no quería ser el sumiso, la tomo desprevenidamente, y comenzo a lamer sus pechos, besarla y meter 4 dedos en su estrecha y mojada vagina.

- ¡Raiden!, me vuelves loca... Quiero ser tuya... Murmuro lo ultimo mientras se sonrojaba, Raiden con eso, no evito el brillo de lujuría en sus ojos, saco sus dedos de la zona intima de la mercader, y deslizo su miembro, acercandose más y más a la parte más angosta.

Una lagrima se deslizo de su mejilla, le dolía, era obvio, era primeriza en esto, pero luego de unos momentos, ese dolor, se transformo en placer uno delicioso.

- ¡Oh, más!. Grito suplicante la Stahl, y como esclavo, Raiden, emprendio más velocidad y fuerza.

El fuerte sonido de las pieles chocando, los fluidos revolviendose, los rechinidos fuertes de la cama, los gemidos de Akyra y los jadeos de Raiden, el aroma a Sexo, solo aumentaba la exitación de ambos.

Al fina llegaron al orgasmo, el dulce y añorado orgasmo, ambos se recostaron en la cama, ella se recosto en el musculoso pecho de él, mientras él salía de ella, y se quedaron dormidos, normalizando sus respiraciones...

* * *

><p><strong>Ya quiero ver la cara de Akyra cuando lo lea.<strong>

**Como tengo flojera de seguir escribiendo solo dire esto:**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Karina Y Twist

Sus labios se fundieron, en un apasionado beso, mientras sus lenguas daban un ardiente y erotico baile, el beso aumento de nivel, cuando el rubio mordio el labio inferior de Karina, esta entre-abrio su boca, dandole acceso a la lengua del rubio, y este así lo hizo, se estaba deleitando de su cabidad bucal, provocando un gemido de la peliazul, un sonido muy dulce para los oidos de Twist.

El, la despojo de su blusa roja, dejandola solamente en su blusa negra, ajustada, y comenzo a mordisquear su cuello, no tardo en sentir su ropa humeda, pero antes de quitarsela, quería dejarla desnuda ante él, lastimosamente, un gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando noto, que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, la muy bonita lo había despojado de su chaqueta y camisa blanca, pero un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando ella introdijo su mano en sus pantalónes y Boxers y formo un puño en su miembro y comenzo a masajearlo un poco.

Twist vio que estaba ocupada con su miembro, así que para vengarse, le quito su pantalón blanco, viendo una braga roja con detalles azules, él le bajo las bragas, y comenzo a lamer su clitoris.

- ¡Ah!. Grito la ojiazul, y al darse cuenta, estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo, se sonrojo notoriamente, al ver la mirada de su chico, pero empezo a gemir fuertemente al sentir de nuevo la calida, y anciosa lengua del oji-aqua, pasar otra vez por su clitoris, pero con más movimiento. - ¡Ah!, ¡Twist!.

Eso fue musica para los oidos del lanzador, para darle más placer, comenzo a acaricierle esos suaves muslos con una mano, mientras con la otra introducía 2 dedos en la intimidad de su chica, haciendo que gritara sin poder evitarlo.

La despojo de su blusa, y vio un sujetador rojo, el provoco un gemido a Karina, cuando le empezo a quitar el sujetador de una manera seductora, con los dientes le iba jalando para abajo lentamente, los tirantes, dejando completamente descubiertos sus hombros, lentamente, llevo sus manos la broche del sujetador, y en un movimiento rapido, la despojo del él, nuestro traidor favorito (Pero no me refiero a eso... El cagón es de Karina xD), casi se queda sin mandibula, al ver tan bien formados, grandes, y perfectos pechos, Elia se sonnojo un poco avergonzada, ante la mirada del rubio, pero empezo a gritar fuertemente, de placer, cuando sintio que mordía uno, mientras que con una mano jugaba con el otro, ahora estaba desnuda ante él.

Ella ya no lo aguantaba, quería tenerlo desnudo sobre ella, así que en un movimiento rapido lo despojo de sus pantalones y boxers, y vio lo bien dotado que estaba, gustosa, comenzo a lamer y chupar su miembro, provocando un gemido del rubio.

- Eres una niña traviesa. Comento el oji-aqua con voz ronca, saco sus dedos de la intimidad de la ojiazul, y empezo a deslizar su miembro en la humeda entrada de su chica.

Una lagrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla, le dolía, era obvio, era primeriza en esto.

- Ah... Antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interru pida por el rubio.

- Se lo que estas sintiendo, dejate llevar... Dijo Twist, dandole un beso en los labios para distraerla, para Elia, el dolor era insoportable, pero esa intensa molestia, fue remplazada por placer, uno ardiente, delicioso.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Twist!, ¡Ah!, ¡Más!. Gimio la ojiazul, el rubio entendio todo: Lo estaba disfrutando.

Emprendio más fuerza en las embestidas, mientras veía deleitado, el delicioso movimiemto de sus pechos, aplico más fuerza cuando su vista se empezk a nublar, no quería detenerse, pero eyaculo vigorosamente, maldicieron para sus adentro que el momento tan perfecto llegara a su fin.

Luego de un "Te amo" cayeron en los brazos de morfeo...


	4. Eli Y Trixie

**Quiero aclarar ahora. Esto es... ¡Universo Alternativo!, Eli y Trixie son enemigos de guerra... Pero no por mucho... En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>Choques de acero contra acero, era lo que se escuchaba, en una sola habitación, el jovén, Elias Shane, o más conocido como, Eli Shane, un Alto Mando, y lider de un grupo de cazadores nocturnos, o mejor dicho, asesinos, luchando contra una joven, Beatrice Sting, o más conocida como Trixie Sting, una espadachina, pero no cualquiera, su nombre era temido por los Altos Cargos enemigos.<p>

Ambos pertenecientes a ciudades-estados.

La del Shane, una temida, poderosa, despiadada, orgullosa, incorregible, en esta nación se cree que la fuerza define el valor de una persona, y que ser ayudados es para los debiles sin honor, y más si son ayudados por el enemigo, incorruptible.

La de la Sting, una que cree en el fervor, justicia, más en el perdón y compasión, pero luchan si es necesario.

Las cuidades de ambos, alguna vez fueron una sola, pero un conflicto las volvio enemigas.

La joven se había infiltrado en la habitación donde reposaba el Shane, para asesinarlo y aventajar a su nación, pero este se percato rapido, y la batalla comenzo...

Volviendo al presente, la batalla parecía un interminable baile de acero, sudor y sangre, pero la balanza se volvio en contra de la Sting, cuando el Shane le logro derribar su espada, estaba debil, completamente debil, indefensa, ya no podía hacer nada, mientras Eli no había derramado una gota de sudor, pero era obvio, era uno de los altos mandos más temidos de los cargos enemigos, y lider de la "Elite Escarlata", pero para su sorpresa, el peliazul guardo sus espadas de filo curvo.

Con una sonrisa, logro posicionarse sobre la pelirroja sobre la cama, ella ya sabía lo que venía.

Ambos sentía algo grande uno por el otro...

- Lamentaras intentarlo, bombon. Dicho esto, el Shane beso los labios de la ojiverde, deleitado del dulce sabor a vainilla de estos, mientras la Sting estaba sorprendida, no podía ni moverse, el ojiazul se separo de ella, por necesidad de aire de ambos, el despojo a la ojiverde del traje que tenía de cintura para rriba, y ese escote de la blusa era muy provocativo, dejandola desnuda de cintura para arriba, Trixie se sonrojo al ver la lujuría de sus ojos, al ver sus pechos, los cuales eran enormes, Eli empezo a morder los senos de la espadachina, lo que causo que... Gimiera.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio la Sting al sentir como jugaba con uno de sus pechos, mientras succionaba el otro, por alguna razón, no sentía miedo, no sentía ganas de llorar, no sentía ganas de partirle la cara, y patear al malnacido, sentía algo que no la dejaba pensar correctamente, sentía, placer... Ganas de más.

La tentación la domino... La dulce tentación...

- Hey, Guapetón. Llamo Trixie, Eli levanto su cabeza para mirarlo, y aunque no lo demostro, se sorprendio al ver una sonrisa de zorra en el rostro de la pelirroja, ademas, ¡¿Cómo mierda lo había llamado?!. - Yo tambien voy a jugar, aunque me encanta, no voy ser la sumisa todo el tiempo.

- No crei que lo disfrutarías, muñequita. Comento el Shane aprisionandola más en la cama.

- ¿Cómo no disfrutar esto?, soy manoseada por uno de los Altos Mandos, más temidos, ademas... ¿Te han dicho qué eres deliciosamente sexy?. Respondio Trixie dandole un corto beso en los labios, haciendo que se sonroje un poco, pero por el comentario. - Awww... El "Gran" Eli Shane, Lider de la "Elite Escarlata", alto mando, asesino de primera, avergonzado, por el simple e inocente comentario de una pelirroja...

- Eso no tuvo nada de inocente, preciosa... Y claro que me quiero portar mal contigo. Dijo el Shane con voz seductora. - ¿Cómo no quererlo?, eres una ricura, estas deliciosamente hermosa, y me encanta verte con esa sonrisa... Una delicia que me comere ahora...

- ¡Entonces, hazlo!, ¡Tocame!, ¡Manoseame!, ¡Ten sexo conmigo!, ¡Comeme!, ¡Hazme sentir en el cielo!, ¡Por que te digo de una!... Que quiero portarme mal... Muy mal... Ordeno la pelirroja con esa misma sonrisa, y voz seductora.

- Sus deseos son ordenes princesa... Te volvere tan loca que te dejare con ganas de más... Dicho esto, el Shane volvio a sus pechos, donde comenzo a lamerlos y modisquearlos, mientras Trixie se retorcía de placer, debajo del él mientras seguía haciendo temblar y ponerse duros a sus pechos, una sensación increible.

Pero el descarado seguía vestido, así que le quito esa molesta camisa, dejando ver su musculoso pecho, abdomen y brazos, Trixie no dudo en besar y mordisquear sus pectorales, mientras acariciaba su abdomen, lo que provoco un gemido del ojiazul, subio hasta su cuello, el cual comenzo a lamer, provocando un gritillo, pero fue ella la que siguio con los gemidos, cuando él comenzo a mordisquear su cuello, y jugar con sus pechos con una mano, pero... ¿Y su otra mano?, la respuesta la sintio en su muslo derecho, la cual era acariciado, y esa sigilosa mano fue hasta por debajo de su falda que llegaba hasta medio muslo, pero se topo con una barrera hecha de tela, la bajo hasta los tobillos de la pelirroja y empezo a acariciar su clitoris.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Por favor, más!. Gimio suplicante la pelirroja. - ¡Ah!. Gimio de nuevo cuando sintio el Shane metía dos dedos en su clitoris, apretandosela, y aplastandosela, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda, en señal de placer, su pedido lo habían cumplido.

Y aunque le encantaba esto de ser la sumisa, no quería quedarse atras, metio su mano atraves del pantalón y sus boxers, llegando al miembro del peliazul, notando su gran erección, donde comenzo a masajearlo.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio el asesino (Ya saben que es Eli), al sentir la masturbación, pero el no iba a dejar que esto pasara, así le una vez, le termino de bajar las bragas, y le quito lo que quedaba del traje a la chica, dejandola completamente desnuda.

Volvio a sus pechos mientras, ella le bajaba el pantalón y sus boxers, viendo lo bien dotado que estaba, mientras él seguia mordisqueando sus pechos, y apretaba sus gluteos.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Eli!. Gimio la pelirroja, el placer para ella era indescriptible.

- Te hice gemir mi nombre... Comento el Shane de manera picara, subio hasta la cara de la joven, y le implanto un beso en los labios, al separarse, vio deseo en los irises verdes de la chica, supo que debía hacerlo.

Trixie sintio como Eli le abria las piernas, y justo cuando se estaba preparando para sentir una sensación de penetración en sus piernas...

- Trix, ¿Estas segura?. Pregunto Eli.

La pelirroja miro al Shane, y se sorprendio al ver preocupación en sus ojos y una cara que demostraba preocupación.

- ¿Pero por qué lo dices Eli?. Pregunto Trixie.

Eli suspiro profundamente, y tomo la mano derecha de su chica, debía confesarselo, pero ya.

- Esta... Es... Es mi primera vez... Aun soy virgen... Quiza mi grupo lo haga a menudo... Pero... Yo no... Para mi... Las mujeres con un aspecto hermoso, y te digo que a ti no te llegan ni a los tobillos... No son un juguete sexual... Tu no eres un juguete sexual... En las miles de batallas que peleamos... Noto tu dererminación, tu valentia, tu fuerza para seguir, tu astucia... Eres fuerte Trix, no te lo niego... Pero tampoco quiero llegar a lastimarte... No se mucho de esto... Aunque parezca lo contrario, ¿De acuerdo?... Tengo miedo de no saber que hacer, tengo miedo de lastimarte, te amo, te amo demasiado Trix... Al fin se lo dijo, se lo confeso, se sentía algo aliviado de decirselo, pero tambien se sentía preocupado de lo que diría.

Por otro lado, la Sting jamas vio así al Shane, estaba preocupado, de eso no cabía duda, y jamas penso que, su amor secreto, le corresponderia, y a decir verdad, ella tambien era virgen, y tampoco sabía nada de eso, le sonrio dulcemente, enternecida de lo que le había dicho.

- No te preocupes Eli, a decir verdad, yo tambien, esta tambien es mi primera vez, y tambien te amo, tambien eres todo eso, pero... Todo estara bien, ¿Si?. Respondio Trixie dulcemente.

Eli asintio, y con delizadez, hizo que se pusiera en una pose: De rodillas y sosteniendose de frente con sus manos, y que su trasero quede frente a él (Creo que saben de que hablo ._.), y se armo de valor, para deslizar su miembro por la entrada de su amada, llegando a una parte ligeramente más angosta, dandose cuenta de que llego al himen, la marca de virginidad de su amada, sin más que decir se recosto más sobre ella, y la penetro por completo.

- ¡ELI!. Grito Trixie, le dolía, si, era primeriza en esto, no tenía la culpa, era una guerrera y todo, una chica fuerte, pero este dolor, era insoportable, peor que una apuñalada o un corte, no pudo evitarlo, pero su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, él comenzo con embestidas suaves para no lastimarla, pero esa molestia para Trixie, cambio a placer, uno ardiente, y delicioso. - ¡Ah!.

El Shane entendio que ahora lo estaba disfrutando, y emprendio más velocidad y fuerza, mientras ella sentía descargas de placer en todo su cuerpo, movia sus caderas, que eran sostenidas por su chico.

El fuerte sonido de las pieles chocando, los fluidos revolviendose, los fuertes rechinidos de la cama, el aroma a sexo, se sentía cada vez más, y los exitaba aun más.

La verdad, antes los gemidos de Trixie eran medianos y un poco timidos, pero ahora gritaba casi sin aliento, ¿La estaba matando?, no, nada de eso, si no que se moría a cada minuto cerca de él, eso ocurria, no le rogaba que la matara, estaba pidiendo por más, al igual que el Shane, estaba más exitada que nunca.

La vista de ambos se empezo a nublar, y sentían que caerían pronto, pero no querían rendirse, cuando eso paso, sus musculos se tensaron, eyacularon, o en termino simple... Había llegado al orgasmo.

Lo más delicioso en sus vidas, Eli sintio como dejaba su semen dentro de ella, y como ella hacía lo mismo, salio lentamente de ella, Trixie, se acurruco en el musculoso pecho de Eli, mientras este tomaba las sabanas (y sorpresivamente no estaban llenas de los fluidos sexuales, pronto sabran la razón), y se arropaba a él y ella, se dieron un ultimo beso, antes de caer, profundamente dormidos.

Al Día Siguiente...

Karina había despertado a las 7 de la mañana, por buenos servicios a su reino, su rey les había dado una semana para que descansaran y se relajaran un poco, cosa que ellos se habían opuesto muchas veces, pero al fin y al cabo, debían obedecer.

La peliazul bajo a la cocina, para ver el buen desayuno que haría con su hermano, pero se sorprendio al ver que no estaba, quiza se había quedado dormido hasta tarde, pues era una costumbre que cuando no tenían nada que hacer, él dormía hasta la hora que a él se le diera la regalada gana.

Fue a la habitación de su hermano, esperando encontrarlo bien dormido en su cama, (Menciono: La cama de Eli en este fic, es tamaño matrimonial, Todo: ¡Y ahors lo dices!. Yo: Si... ¡Y de malas! XD), pero solto un gritillo al abrir la puerta.

La habitación estaba toda desordenada, algunos muebles destrozados, incluyendo la propia cama, y sangre regada en el piso, como si huviese habido una gran batalla, ella vio una nota en una mesa, que sorpresivamente, estaba intacta.

Tomo la nota y comenzo a leerla.

Querida Hermana.

Me he marchado, te dire la razón:

Ayer, en la madrugada, Trixie Sting, trato de acabar conmigo, con mucho esfuerzo, logre debilitarla. Si mandaron a su guerrera más preciada, es por que quieren acabar conmigo de una u otra forma, por eso abandono Raxor, lo ultimo que quiero, es que lastimen a ti. En 11 meses sabras mi ubicación exacta.

Diles a todos, que estare luchando por el honor de Raxor, donde quiera que este.

Eres una gran guerrera, y una gran hermana, una gran mujer.

Estoy seguro que podras con los más grandes guerreros, y que podras continuar la vida sin mi.

Con Amor.

Tu Hermano.

Eli shane.

PD: Los Quiero...

Elia sintio un nudo en la garganta, Eli y ella, puede que sean despiadados, en la guerra, como su ciudad-estado, pero se sorprendio al leer lo ultimo "PD: Los Quiero...", Eli no expresaba sus sentimientos de forma directa, nunca lo hacia, ni con ella, bueno, aunque ella tampoco, aunque debía acordarse de algo en la casa "En 11 meses, sabras mi ubicación exacta." Lo que quería decir, era que pronto podría volver a ver a su hermano.

Aunque con lo de "logre debilitarla" Ella sabía que no era cierto, pues era obvio que su hermano se derretía por la Sting, de seguro ella tampoco fue capaz de matarla, y crearon un sistema, ella no era tonta, sabía de estos trucos, hasta conocio a Jerome, el hermano de Trixie, un buen amigo, un buen AMIGO, pues ella se derretía por cierto rubio (TWISTINA! XD).

Salio del cuarto de su hermano, con la esperanza de que los 11 meses pasen volando...

En Otro Lugar...

Jerome miraba en una ventana el amanecer, cuando una paloma blanca llego hasta él, tenía en las patas un papel enrollado, lo tomo y comenzo a leerlo.

Me marche, perdón Jerome, te quiero, quiero a todo el mundo, pero tuve que hacerlo.

PD: Fingi mi muerte, tu y nuestra hermanita Gina, deben ser los unicos que sepan esto, la noticia de mi "muerte" llegara pronto. Quema esto despues de que lo leas.

PD2: En 11 meses sabras mi ubicación exacta.

PD3: Los extrañare, los quiero.

Att: Beatrice 'Trixie' Sting...

El pelirrojo sonrio tristemente, sabía la atracción que sentía su hermana y el Shane, y se había llevado bien con la hermana de este, Karina, una buena amiga, una buena AMIGA, él sentía una atracción por un chica de cabello azabache ondulado.

Por primera vez, no le hizo caso a su hermana, y guardo la nota en un bolsillo, y se dirigio a la habitación de Gina, tenía noticias que contarle...

1 Año despues...

En lugar alejado de ambas naciones, y tambien alejado de la mayoría de las naciones, en un bello bosque, se encontraban dos jovenes abrazados, mirando el bello paisaje.

- Tengo hambre Eli, creo que deberiamos ir ya a casa. Hablo Trixie mirando a los ojos del peliazul.

- ¿Ya?... Ah, cierto, aveces olvido que comes por dos, cariño. Respondio el ojiazul, besando tiernamente a su amada, al separarse puso una mano suavemente en el vientre de la pelirroja.

- ¿Y cómo esta nuestro futuro sobrino?. Pregunto una voz femenina, la pareja volteo y vio a Karina y a Jerome, sonriendo.

- Creciendo... Respondio la pelirroja, acariciando su vientre, Eli estaba ya quitando su mano, cuando Trixie se la tomo y la puso de nuevo en su vientre. - ¿Sentiste esa patada?.

- Sip... Estoy seguro, que sera mejor guerrero que su viejo. Respondio Eli sonriendo.

- ¿Y cuánto el falta para nacer?. Pregunto Jerome.

- Hmm... Faltan 4 meses, para que Will nasca. Respondio Trixie, dicho esto, ayudada por Eli, ambos se levantaron y los 4 se dirigieron a la residencia de la pareja, para seguir charlando, de... Lo que sea...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... Se que esto fue... Algo inusual... No me culpe, yo tambien quede así *._.*, en fin. Carol y Milet siguen ustedes :3<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA SIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	5. Carol Y Mario

**Decidi'o, (Se pronuncia decidio) Espero que la chica lo disfrute, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA . En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>El jovén de cabello negro caminaba hasta su habitación, pero cuando abrio la puerta...<p>

Era Carol la chica de sus sueños, completamente desnuda en su cama, con una sonrisa picara y seductora en su rostro, se acerco a él de forma seductora.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aqui?. Pregunto el lanzador de tiros de truco, aguantandose las ganas de mirar, manosear y comerse el perfecto y voluptoso cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

- Nada... Solo quiero jugar un rato. Respondio la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro, sorpresivamente, ella presiono sus labios con los de Mario, este estaba sorprendido, pero luego se dejo llevar ante las tentaciones y correspondio al beso, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, pero las manos de Bravado, bajaron hasta el trasero de Carol, y con su mano derecha empezo a acariciarle el centro de su trasero, y con su mano izquierda comenzo a apretarle los gluteos, provocando un gemido, sorpresivamente, Mario paro todas sus acciones.

- Ya vuelvo... Dijo el pelinegro para irse a buscar... ¿Crema batida?... Si... Mario Bravado era un pervertido...

Unos momentos luego...

- ¡Ya volvi!. Aviso el ojiazul, pero su chica ya no estaba, así que se acosto, cuando noto como una cuerdas lo amarraban.

- Hola... Dijo una juguetona voz, Mario comprendio quien era: Carol. - Me canse de ser la sumisa, ahora tu debes seguir mis ordenes... Trata de safarte. Ordeno, Mario lo intento y, ¡Oh, sorpresa!, no pudo hacerlo, ahora estaba atado, desnudo y sumiso - Aww, que lindo, no puede moverse... ¿Ahora quien es el sumiso...?... Tu... Si... Tu... Bueno... Fue lo ultimo que dijo la ojiazul, antes de quitarle la crema batida de sus manos y llenarle el cuerpo con ella, luego de unos momentos el camino de crema batida se estaba acabando, cuando llego hasta... Su miembro... Mario estaba a punto de quejarse, pero... Ya era tarde... Carol ya estaba chupando ese enorme pene, que le llegaba hasta la garganta, ese pene le encantaba a la rubia, hacia movimientos sensuales con su cuerpo, boca y lengua, para el Bravado la exitación era tanta, que no pudo evitar, que de la punta de su miembro, salio ese liquido, que tomo a Carol de golpe... Ese Mario... Cuando dejo de toser, iba a continuar con lo suyo, pero unas manos en sus muslos, le hicieron darse cuenta que su reinado como dominante, había terminado.

Mario con una sonrisa picara, se posiciono suavemente sobre ella para no lastimarla.

- Es mi turno, traviesa. Dijo el pelinegro pervertidamente, para tomar la crema batida y llenarle todo el cuerpo, pero le aplico la mayor cantidad en sus pechos, ella comenzo a gemir fuertemente, cuando comenzo llego a su clitoris, que ahí tardo un poco por seguir lamiendola, aun cuando la crema se había acabado ahí, siguio subiendo lamiendo y succionando su abdomen, escuchando y sintiendo su agitada respiración.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio Carol con fuerza, cuando Mario llego a sus pechos, succiono toda la crema batida, y empezo a succionar su pezón derecho, mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con su seno izquierdo. - ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Mario!. Gimio con exitasis cuando él comenzo a mordisquear sus pechos, Mario volvio a colocarle crema batida, pero esta vez, solo en sus pezones, y empezo a chuparlos, provocando otro gemido. - ¡AH!. Gimio la joven cuando sintio como Mario metia 2 dedos en su intimidad, apretandosela.

- ¡Carol!. Gimio el ojiazul cuando la rubia formo un pequeño puño en su miembro y comenzo a moverlo con fricción, y se detuvo por completo, la chica, le implanto un beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba su musculoso abdomen, él, correspondio al beso, mientras acariciaba sus pechos, al separarse bajo un poco y empezo a mordisquerle su cuello.

- ¡Mario!. Gimio la rubia, el pelinegro sintio un golpe de exitación al oir su nombre, y empezo a acariciar su cintura. - ¡Ah!, ¡Aca, más!, ¡Ah!.

Y como esclavo le empezo a acariciar el lugar indicado... Su clitoris (XD).

- ¡Carol, me estas enloqueciendo!. Grito el lanzador de tiros de trucos.

- Y tu a mi... Respondio la ojiazul entre jadeos. - Quiero... Ser... Solo... Tuya...

Eso ultimo hizo que en los ojos del lanzador de tiros de truco, se formara un brillo de lujuria, tampoco resistia las ganas de hacerla suya.

Le separo las piernas, y deslizo su miembro, llegando a la parte más angosta, y a una barrera, al igual que él: Era su primera vez.

- ¡MARIO!. Grito la rubia, le dolía, pero ese dolor, se transformo en... Placer.

Con un gemido, el Bravado comprendio que lo estaba disfrutando, aplico más velocidad y fuerza, mientras veía a SU Carol, disfrutar.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Por favor más!. Gimio suplicante la joven, y como esclavo, Mario aplico más fuerza. - ¡Ah!, ¡Tan Rico!.

Ambos gemian exitados, era el momento más perfecto de sus vidas, pero llegaron al orgasmo, el dulce y añorado orgasmo, Mario salio de ella, y se acostaron en la cama, mientras se normalizaban sus respiraciones...

* * *

><p><strong>MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. <strong>

***Super animada***

**CAROL ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO.**

**TENGO FLOJERA DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**ESPERO QUE ACTIALIZEN.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	6. Junjie Y Nicolle

**LEMON SORPRESA! Bueno, cierta cosas del PM, hicieron que hiciera esto, espero que Nicolle lo disfrite, Milet, Elsa, Dany, estan a salvo... Por el momento :3. (Raul asegurate de que Ang no lo lea, es muy chiquita como para eso). En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>Gracias a una broma de Milet, (Despues de este Milet, no te salvas :3) ciertos lanzadores expertos en el Slug-Fu quedaron pegados, por las manos.<p>

La Banda De Shane había salido por 3 días, Junjie había pedido quedarse, para meditar un poco, pero ya saben lo que paso.

Ambos tuvieron que dormir juntos, no fue tan malo como pensaban, es decir, fue de las mejores noches de sus vidas (:3).

Junjie fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, y ahí la vio, aun dormida, el pelinegro podía oir su suave y dulce respiración, nunca lo admitiria, pero para el, se veía tierna así, quiza se quede un rato así para oirla respirar, pero... Juju es muy observador, y... No lo dejaría de molestar con eso, al igual que Kord, y eso de la rutina de "Oir respirar" A la persona de tu sueños ya era de Eli (XD, me imagino la cara que pondría y que diría Eli si leyera esto XD).

- Hey... Llamo el oji-café sacudiendo un poco a la castaña.

- Ah... Que... ¿Ehh?... Fue lo primero que se oyo de la chica, abrio sus ojos, azules-grisaceos.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?. Pregunto el Lanzador... No tenía ni idea de donde salio eso.

-... Hmmm... Acostada, con los ojos cerrados, ya sabes, lo habitual. Bromeo la Montaner.

- Muy chistosa... Respondio Junjie.

Ambos se levantaron, aunque un poco dificultados, uno de ellos tuvo que levantarse del mismo lado del otro, pasandose, ambos vieron el baño que había en el cuarto, se sonrojaron fuertemente, ¡Por favor!, ya durmieron juntos, y ahora, tiene que bañarse... Juntos.

5 minutos despues...

Ya... Ambos estaba solo en interiores, Nicolle tuvo que quitarse el tirante izquierdo de su sujetador, ninguno podía dejar de mirar al otro.

Junjie, no se lo explicaba, no era pervertido, no era morboso, no era sadico, ni era de mente sucia, ni nada por el estilo, ¡¿Pero por qué demonios no podía dejar de mirar esas hermosas y perfectas curvas?! (XD)

Nicolle tampoco, ni era pervertida, ni morbosa, ni de mente sucia, ni nada de eso, lo que pasaba, ¡Era que ese chino, tenía un cuerpo!, no, ¡Un cuerpote!, ¡¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?!, ¡Un cuerpazo! (XDDDDDDDDDDD Es... Estoy llorando de risa! XDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDD).

Ahora tenían que quitarse sus interiores, se sonrojaron fuertemente.

Con sus manos libres, empezaron a jugar, "Piedra, Papel O Tijeras", y adivinen: Nicolle saco piedra y Junjie tijera.

Ni hablar de la expresión del pobre, todas sus mejillas se inundaron de un carmesi profundo, casi vino tinto, agradecio que ni una de sus babosas estaba ahí, y que esataban, en otro cuarto, y que el suyo era aprueba de riudo, pero cuando estaba apunto de quejarse...

- Shh... Esto me averguenza tanto, como a ti, no es por otras razones, pero tu perdiste, así que hazlo. Dijo Nicolle, con un poco de nerviosismo, y un pequeño sonrojo, poniendo un dedo entre los labios del Lanzador, logrando que su sonrojo creciera.

Nicolle nunca lo admitiria, pero, si quería verlo desnudo. (UM... PUFFFF JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA).

El pobre no tuvo más opción, solo, por si acaso, cerro la puerta de su cuerto, con seguro, luego dio un suspiro, se bajo el boxer, Nicolle abrio los ojos como platos, y se sonrojo aun más, al notar lo bien dotado que estaba, ya se imaginaba a ella, tirandolo a la cama, poniendose sobre él y... Espera... ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!.

Sacudio la cabeza, agradeciendo que él no se diera cuenta de que lo miraba.

- Bien... Ahora... Hazlo tu... Entre más rapido, mejor sera esto... Dijo el Lanzador, "Esto se pondra bueno, al fin vere, que hay debajo de sus... Alto... ¡¿QUÉ?!" Penso el pobre Junjie avergonzandose de lo que dijo y penso al darse cuenta.

La pobre, solo dio un suspiro tembloroso, y se llevo las manos a la espalda, donde se ocultaba el broche de su sujetador, y se lo quito, el Lanzador se quedo sin palabra, la ver pechos tan grandes, nunca se la imagino de fisico, pues se enamoro de ella, no de su cuerpo.

Luego, la chica se bajo las bragas, ninguno pudo quitarse sus guantes, Nicolle el izquierdo, Junjie el derecho, solo esos no se los pudieron quitar, de resto, si.

Ambos con toallas en manos, se adentraron en el baño, era simple, su ducha tenía puerta, para que no se inundara el baño, se adentraron, y el agua empezo a caer al piso.

Todo normal y tranquilo, aunque estaban un poco sonrojados, pero la cosa se puso extraña, cuando ambos se pusieron frente a frente, Junjie sintio algo raro, lo extraño era que no queria dejar de tocarlo, pero tenía que saber que era, miro a su mano libre, y se sonrojo fuertemente, la castaña tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y estaba paralizada y sonrojada, por lo que el Lanzador estaba tocando: ¡Era un seno!, ¡La estaba manoseando! (Me imagino tu cara Nicolle! Ajajajajaja!)

Pero no se movía, ninguno, se miraban fijamente, y sin saberlo se iban acercando más y más, hasta que sus labios colicionaron, en un beso dulce y algo timido, pero esto subio de intensidad, cuando Junjie le mordio el labio inferior a la chica, esta, entre-abrio su boca y sus lenguas dieron un ardiente vals entre ellas, la chica empezo a acariciar su musculoso abdomen, lo que provoco un gemido de parte del pelinegro.

Se separaron para buscar aire, el Lanzador fue al cuello de la chica, donde comenzo a mordisquearlo un poco, provocando un gemido de su chica, un sonido muy dulce para sus oidos, su mano libre, aun estaba sobre su seno, y empezo a juguetear con el más a prisa.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio la ojiazul-grisaceo. - ¡Jun... Jie!. Gimio con una voz severamente aguda cuando el Lanzador empezo a succionar su pezón izquierdo, y hacia circulos con su lengua en su pezón.

Pero ella no queria ser la sumisa, con su mano libre fue al miembro del chico, notando su exagerada erección, formo un pequeño puño alrededor de él, y comenzo a moverlo de arriba a abajo y masajearlo.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio el Lanzador, al sentir las suaves y finas manos de la castaña, masturbandole, estaba exitado y mucho, su mano libre, dejo sus pechos, y fue bajando, recorriendo sus curvas, acarciando su cintura, dando leves apretones en su gluteo izquierdo, acariciando sus suaves muslos, donde se desvio y llego hasta su clitoris, donde introdujo dos dedos, y comenzo a apretarselo y mover sus dedos a prisa.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Más!. Gimio suplicante la joven, y como esclavo, el pelinegro acelero el movimiento, provocando más exitación en ella, ¿Donde habían quedado esos jovenes de mente limpia?, ni ellos lo sabían, pero esto... Era como drogarse, embriagarse, morir, revivir, pero las consecuencias eran más agradables, volar, soñar, no razonaban, no pensaban, el mundo no exixtia, el tiempo no existia, era lo mejor de sus vidas.

Junjie siguio acariciando su clitoris, y subio su rostro hasta el de ella, y beso sus labios con pasión, mientras ella correspondia moviendo y masajeando su miembro más a prisa, se separaron por aire, otra vez, y esta vez, la chica fue al cuello del Lanzador, mordisqueandolo un poco, Junjie la alejo, y comenzo a lamer su cuello hasta la barbilla, y empezo a morder su lobulo izquierdo, alzo a su chica un poco, y ella, enredo sus piernas en su torso, mientras él, la sostenía del trasero para que no cayera, la arrincono contra la pared, Nicolle agradecia no estar de pie, pues sentía las piernas de gelatina.

El Lanzador, regreso a sus pechos, donde comenzo a mordisquearlos.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio la chica. - ¡Ah!, ¡Jun... Junjie!. Gimio la castaña, cuando él empezo a besarlos, lo que provoco en el joven, exitación, él, bajo hasta su abdomen, depositando besos, alrededor de su ombligo. - ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie!.

Sintio un golpe de exitasis al oir su nombre, siguio bajando, hasta llegar a su clitoris, donde comenzo a lamerla.

- ¡Ah!, ¡JUNJIE!. Gimio la joven, el placer era indescriptible para ella, tanto, que quiza se querdaría sin voz. -¡Ah!.

- Nicolle, me estas enloqueciendo, tu... Fue interrumpido por unos suaves y dulces labios, precionados contra los suyos con necesidad, sus cuerpos estaban sudados, mojados por el agua de la ducha, sus cuerpos ardían como el fuego, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, se vieron a los ojos, y vieron lujuría, picardía, deseo, Junjie supo que debía hacerlo.

La chica cerro los ojos, con una lijera sonrisa, el pelinegro asintio con la misma sonrisa que su chica, se armo de valor, y deslizo su miembro sintiendo como ella arrojado sus fluidos facilitandole el paso, llego a una parte angosta, de ahí, la penetro por completo.

- ¡AH!, ¡JUNJIE!, ¡AH!. Grito la Montaner, pero de dolor, era insoportable, sin poderlo evitar, su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, el Lanzador se las enjuajo suavenmente, aunque el agua de la ducha... Ya saben, bueno, volviendo con el lemon (._.), comenzo con embestidas suaves para no lastimarla, vio como ella ponía su cabeza en su hombro, mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas, pero ese dolor, y esa intensa y horrible molestia, se transformo en algo unico, se transformo en... Placer. - ¡Ah!.

Él, entendio que lo estaba disfrutando y acelero el movimiento, succionaba aqui, mordia aca, y lamia alla, lo que provocaba en su chica exitación.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!. Gimio la castaña, sintiendo como él aceleraba el movimiento, sentía como el miembro de su chico le presionaba debajo del estomago, y cerro las piernas para obtener aun más profundidad, era la droga más deliciosa, se sentía en el mismo paraiso, pero tan ardiente como el infierno, el placer era demasiado, mientras el mordisqueaba sus pechos, era todo sublime.

Pronto sintieron una sensación de mareo y cansancio a causa del proximo orgasmo.

- Creo... Creo que... Creo que pronto... Murmuro la castaña un poco difucultada por sus gemidos. - ¡Ah!.

- Tranquila, yo tambien... Respondio el pelinegro dandole un apasionado beso en esos carnoso, dulces y rosados labios que tanto le enloquecian, mientras aceleraba el movimiento, y aplicaba más fuerza, cuando sus cuerpos se tensaron: Habían llegado al orgasmo, la mejor sensación del mundo, ambos sintieron como el otro dejaba su semen en su interior, se dieron otro apasionado beso, se separaron por falta de aire, pero cuando se miraron... Sus manos... Habían quedado libres.

- Alto... Entonces para separarnos...Nicolle empezo la frase.

- Lo que se debía hacer era... Junjie le siguio.

- Calor corporal... Completaron ambos la frase... Ow, ¡Que más dá!, lo hecho, hecho está, pero fue delicioso, ni les importo. - Te amo. Dijeron ambos para volver a darse un apasionado beso...

[...]

La pareja salio del baño al fin separados y con las manos libres, y si, se estaban vistiendo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, pues por lo que paso anteriormente.

- Oye... Que esto... No lo sepa nadie, ¿Si?. Comento Nicolle.

- Tienes toda la razón, amor...

* * *

><p><strong>._. <strong>

**Nunca crei que podría hacer cosa tan semejante ._.**

**Bueno, Raul espero Ang no lo haya leido, es muy pequeñita e inocente como para eso.**

**Y, espero que a Nicolle le haya gustado.**

**Milet, SIGUES TU! * Pose de "Fuck Yeah" ***

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena, maldita, malvada y pervertida amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	7. Milet Y Ben

**Bien, ahora si Milet, no sales de esta, esto sera un poco parecido a "Un Poco De Calor Corporal" Elsa sigues tu :3. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3...**

* * *

><p>Bien, ya no aguantaban, desde que quedaron encerrados en el refugio de Milet, en plena ventisca, y la calefacción se daño.<p>

Milet estaba en un sillon individual, y Ben en el sofa, pero no se movía, no hablaba, y estaba palido, Milet sabía lo que tenía: Hipotermia.

Ella se acerco al joven para comprobar, se acerco a su pecho, y casi no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

La pobre no tuvo más opción.

- Se que te incomodara esto, pero es por tu bien. Dicho esto, la joven preciono sus labios contra los de Ben, mientras Ben sentia la lengua de ella saboreando su cabidad bucal, Milet se separo por aire, lo despojo de su chaqueta y camisa, donde comenzo a depositar unos cuantos besos en el musculoso abdomen de Ben, despues subio hasta su cuello donde comenzo a mordisquearlo, entonces el color de piel de Ben, volvio a su color natural, y ya tenía movimiento.

Ella paro ante esto, quería seguir, pero no quería incomodar a su compañero.

Pero unos labios se precionaron con los suyos, la chica estaba atonita, Ben la había besado, se separaron de nuevo para busdar aire.

- No señor, no me dejaras deseandote, de nuevo. Comento el oji-negro con tono seducto y picaro, alto, ¡¿De nuevo?!, ¡¿Acaso él quería hacer esto antes?!.

Para su sorpresa, él le estaba bajando los tirantes gruesos de su blusa, despojandola de ella, se sonrojo notoriamente al notarlo.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio la pelinegra al sentir como el oji-negro mordisqueo su punto sensible, en su hombro, cerca de su clavicula, dejando una lijera marca roja, mientras él depositaba unos cuantos besos, él la despojo de sus sujetador, y sonrio con picardia, y empezo a lamerlos. - ¡Ah!, ¡Ben!.

Sintio un golpe de exitasis al oir su nombre... Bueno, su apodo, siguio con lo suyo, y comenzo a succionar su pezón.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio la ojimarrón al sentir como lo hacía, mientras con su lengua hacia circulos en el pezón que succionaba.

Pero ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que, empezo a bajar el pantalón, seguido del boxer, donde vio lo bien dotado que estaba, y empezo a acariciar su miembro.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio el castaño al sentir las manos de su chica, acariciandole su... Parte, las manos de su chica, tenía una suavidad, mayor que la exiquisita seda egipcia, pero él tampoco quería ser el sumiso, así que la acorralo en el sofa, y empezo a masajear sus senos con una mientras, mientras la otra, la despojaba de su pantalón, y sus bragas, e introdujo 2 dedos en esta.

- ¡Ah!. Grito Milet al sentir tales cosas, mientras masajeaba más a prisa el miembro del castaño, él por su parte, estaba depositando besos en su cuello, embriagandose de ese aroma que inundaba el suave, fino y bello cuerpo de la joven, haciendola gemir descontroladamente. - ¡Ah!. Gimio cuando sintio como él lamia su clitoris. - ¡Por favor!, ¡Más!.

Y como esclavo acelero el movimiento de su lengua, dandole más placer a la morena, mientras le seguía acariciando los pechos, ella, logro posicionarse sobre él, y empezo a chupar su miembro.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Milet!. Gimio el Stone, al sentir eso, el empezo a acariciar esas viciosas curvas, mientras ella, se retocía de placer, debajo de él, Ben acerco su boca al vientra de la chica, y comenzo a succionar su piel.

- ¡Ben... Ja... Benjamin!. Gimio la joven entre jadeos, mientras él subia a sus pechos donde comenzo a lamerlos, y besarlos.

Pero ella no quería que él fuera el "Dominante", así que empezo a morisquear y lamer su cuello, hasta su hombro, dejando una marca roja, reclamandolo como suyo.

- Eres una niña traviesa... Comento el oji-negro, con voz ronca debido al placer, él, ,a volvio a arrinconar contra el sofa, mientra le daba un apasionado beso, y s0us lenguas daban un vals ardiente, erotico y sensual entre ellas, mientras Ben le apretaba los gluteos, que eran deliciosamente estrechos (No encontre otra palabra -_-). - Ahora eres mia. Dijo el castaño, llegando al sexo oral (No me pregunten).

- ¡Ah!. Grito Milet con fuerza cuando él empezo a juguetear con sus pechos, ambos estaban sudados, sus respiraciones agitadas, la sangre de ambos hervía como el fuego liquido, y tenían unos deliciosos calambres en piernas y columnas.

Milet empezo a mover de arriva a abajo, el miembro de su chico, con un poco de fricción y lentitud, mientras lo masajeaba, haciendo que la punta del pene del joven saliera un fluido presemial, que Milet no le importo, y acerco su boca, era delicioso (XD Ay me imagino tu cara Milet, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!).

Ben al sentir eso, su deseo crecio, ya no quería juegos, quería amarla tanto como siempre deseo, quería... Hacerla suya.

Le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al de ella, mientras deslizaba su miembro, llegando al himen, de ahí, la penetro por completo.

- ¡AH!, ¡BEN!. Grito la pelinegra, el dolor era horrible, pero era obvio, era virgen, el castaño comento con embestidas suaves para no lastimarla, pero con un gemido entendio que ya no le dolía, entonces acelero el movimiento.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Más fuerte!. Gimio suplicante la ojimarrón, arqueando las espalda en señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Y como esclavo, aplico más fuerza y velocidad, ella por tanto, saco fuerzas de donde no tenía, y empezo a moverse rapidamente, al tiempo se retorcía de placer, debajo de él, sentir su peso sobre ella, era simplemente sublime, impregnarse de su olor y mantener la fragancia, aun despues de un baño.

Al final eyacularon vigorosamente.

Se dieron un ultimo beso en los labios, mientras Ben salía lentamente de ella, antes de caer a los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues cada vez que termino un lemon, es raro que termine con mi despedida habitual, pues me da flojera seguir escribiendo, pero solo dire esto.<strong>

**¿Reviews?...**


End file.
